


Equivocal

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [87]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>equivocal: adjective: i-ˈkwi-və-kəl: of uncertain disposition toward a person or thing</p><p>mid 16th century: from late Latin aequivocus, from Latin aequus ‘equally’ + vocare ‘to call.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivocal

From the moment Mrs, Hudson met John Watson, she knew. She wasn't a genius like Sherlock, but in her own way, she was rarely wrong about people. She hummed as she walked the two men up to 221B and opened the door; she smiled as she heard the doctor take a sharp breath in. "This will do nicely-"

She watched Sherlock breathe out and relax for the first time in a day and a half when John sat in the chair that Sherlock had asked her for and had lugged up the stairs earlier that day. He had kissed her on both cheeks and grinned. Actually grinned at her. "I'll be back at seven, I know you two will get on."

"Oh dear, what if he-"

"He'll be here, Mrs. Hudson. I know it."

As difficult as her younger friend could be, he was never equivocal in his feelings for his flatmate. Yes, he played the violin too early in the morning when chewing on a problem, he kept the odd body part in the fridge, and he never answered his bell, but she always knew how he felt about his doctor.

"Mrs. Hudson? Aren't you ready yet? We will be late if we don't-"

"We've got plenty of time, dear, John's still picking up his morning coat, hours yet."

"Why did I agree to this, Mrs. Hudson? We should have just eloped."

"You'll be fine, dear."


End file.
